Dreams And Nightmares
by Fuwa2 Kyara
Summary: As dreams grow into nightmares, and nightmares grow into dreams, someone will help you out of one or the other. A sequel to Helpless.


**Dreams And Nightmares**

The sun beamed down on the ocean, making the tiny waves glitter in the ocean breeze. The tropical trees made clear-cut shadows onto the tan coloured sand and some grassy spots on them. Seagulls cried as they flew over the beach, looking for little crabs crawling along the shore to eat as they flew by.

"Wow! It's so sunny!" Cream said happily as she soaked in the sun, raising her arms to the side in joy.

"Chiw!" Cheese squeaked and flew around in joy as well.  
  
"How about you two go play while I prepare for the picnic?" Vanilla told them, smiling softly.  
  
"Okay." "Chiw." With that, the two run/fly off towards the beautiful ocean waves to play.  
  
Cream took off her shoes and socks and she waited for the wave to come in. It splashed her feet with cool water and she smiled in satisfaction. She flinched when she felt water fly up to her.  
  
"Chiw!" Cheese seemed to be the one who splashed her, with it's little grin on it's cyan-coloured face.  
  
"Hey." Cream smiled as she crouched down a bit to reach the water and to splash the little chao back. Soon the two were running around the shore trying to splash each other. Vanilla stopped unpacking the dishes for a second to watch from the shady picnic spot. She smiled at how cute they were.  
  
Cheese was now running in the water and jumped when the waves came. Cream did also.  
  
"Chiiiew!!" The tiny Chao screamed and jumped into Cream's arm in fright suddenly.  
  
"What's the matter Cheese?" Cream asks in puzzlement, petting it's head to comfort her. Cream looks towards the spot Cheese had been facing at and to her shock, saw Sonic lying half in the water and the sand... Unconscious. Blood had soaked into the sand around him as he was covered in bruises and cuts all over. He seemed to be alive, but Cream had not the courage to go near his at his state at the moment to actually find out.  
  
Cream called and ran toward her mother, who was surprised too when she saw Sonic. She examined him over quickly. He was alive, but his injuries had to be treated immediately, for they did not know for how long Sonic could have been there.

Consciousness slowly drifted back to him as did a pounding headache and a slight hurt all over his body. His strength was coming back, but ever so slowly that a snail would call it slow.

He felt as though he got a shot of doze from the disobedience of his eyes to open and how he could barely think things through.

At first it took a lot of his already little strength to try and open his eyes, but he managed to open them a crack as he groaned weakly not knowing he had. He saw the roof of a dim lit room with a window letting the least bit of light pouring through the crack of a closed white curtain. The clock ticked softly above the door and he caught a desk and chair at the corner of his right eye.  
  
"Sonic?" A high yet soft voice asked in concern.  
  
"... Cream?" Sonic asks as he tipped his head towards the right where Cream was with Cheese beside the bed he was in, but not really looking at her.

"You're alive!" Cream said absent-mindedly.

"What happened?" Cream asked squeezing a wet towel on top of a bowl of water.  
  
Sonic tried to remember, but his head hurt and the memory was blurry. Then the events came flooding back like a horrible tsunami. Sonic grabbed his head and yelped as he rolled around in the covers from the storm of horrible memories that raged in his mind.   
  
"Sonic, please don't move. Your wound may reopen." Cream was a little scared from that sudden outburst, but tried to calm him. As Cream had warned him his wound reopened, allowing blood to pour out and soak the bandages on his chest, going onto the white covers.  
  
Vanilla soon came in with medicine and more bandages on a tray. When she noticed Sonic struggling in bed, she immediately helped Cream calm him down. Sonic finally had stopped , letting Vanilla redo the bandages that were red with his own blood.  
  
Sonic lay there panting as if he had been working out for hours. The painful memories had tired him, and they were still torturing him as they floated around in his mind. Metal Sonic's evil laughter taunted him. He was too strong, and had failed to save Amy from the pain she had to suffer from his. He was helpless of saving her now, but he had to go back... He didn't want to give up on her.

_Amy... _ He said in his mind as he closed his eyes, a tear drop formed at one side of his eye.

Vanilla was done doing the bandages. Sonic could hear her telling Cream to let him rest.

_But there is no time to rest. Eggman could be doing anything to Amy. I have to go back... _Sonic told himself, but the results of saving her would be more than thin if he went in the shape he was in now. His thoughts started to fade and sleepiness kept his eyes shut. He felt himself drifting off slowly.

_Maybe after a little break... _

As he drifted off to sleep, he whispered to himself and to the Heavens.   
  
_"Amy... Please be okay..."_


End file.
